All That really matters
by BSBotaku
Summary: Kajika waked up to a normal day, well maybe not so normal? What happens when it's just her and Li Ren in the kitchen? Will feelings be revealed? One-Shot !FLUFF!


Kajika sat up in her bed and yawned. She streched, lifting her arms high above her head. She looked out of the window. The sun was barely above the horizon. The beautiful colors of orange and red, clashing in such a beautiful combination-

_ggggggggggrrrgg_

Her stomach suddenly growling interupted her thoughts. She jumped out of bed and ran down stairs of Li Ren's mansion to prepare herself some breakfast.

She happily bounced to the kitchen, happy to start a new day. When Kajika reached the kitchen, she stuck her head inside of the fridge, humming a happy tune as she dug through the groceries on the shelves, looking for something to satisfy her hunger.

With her head in the fridge, she didn't see a certain someone enter the room.

...

Li Ren leaned against the kitchen wall, staring and smiling at the young, care-free girl. He looked upon her strangly, but beautifully colored hair. It mached her personality. He caught a glimpse of her beautiful silver eyes...

"Would you like me to prepare you something Kajika?"

His voice startled her and she jumped, hitting her head on the door of the fridge.

"Ow..." Kajika rubbed the sore spot on her head.

"You're so clumsy, you should be more careful" Li Ren said as he gathered an ice pack from the freezer to put on Kajika's head.

Kajika pursed her lips, "Well, I wouldn't of it my head if you didn't startle me!"

Once again her antics brought a slight smile upon Li Ren's face. He ignored her glare and walked over to grab an apron.

"What would you like for me to prepare for you this morning?" He asked as he tied the apron around his neck.

She crossed her arms across her chest. "Li Ren, you know you don't have to make me breakfast. I'm a woman. Not a child, I can do such things on my own."

Li Ren walked over to the silver eyed girl. He walked right up to her and stood merely inches away.

"Now tell me," He said in an almost wisper-like tone "How can I trust such a clumsy girl to make her own breakfast? You might burn yourself." He said with a smirk.

Kajika took a step closer to him. Now they were so close you could barely fit a hand between them.

"Like I said, I'm a woman. I don't need you to baby me anymore" Kajika said while staring intencely into his eyes, almost in a challenging way.

Li Ren chuckled. "That may be true, but I enjoy doing such things for you my dear..."

A blush as well as shock appeared on Kajika's face... "M-my dear? Why did you adress me in that w-way?"

Li Ren came even closer. He bend down slowly so that his mouth was practically touching her ear. His breath caressed her ear and cheek, causing her to turn an even brighter red.

Li Ren whispered in a low raspy tone, "You say you're a woman, so I thought I should start treating you as such." Without moving his lips from beside her ear, he moved and put his hands on either side of her head, trapping her between him and the wall. Kajika's heart started to beat wildly and she couldn't control her breathing...

"Kajika. I've known you for such a long time. I know you better than anyone else. And you know me better than I know myself... when I see you pursuing those boys that your father picked out it makes me..."

He paused long enough to move his face so that they were almost nose-to-nose, gazing into her eyes.

"It makes me... jealous."

Kajika didn't think she could blush anymore than she already was, but she found her face growing redder and hotter with every work he spoke. She wanted to say something, but it was as if she forgot how to speak.

Li Ren moved his body closer to hers. Their bodies were touching just slightly. Li Ren continued,

"I wanna show you what real love is Kajika. I want to show you how a real man could treat you. How a real man _should_ treat you. Because Kajika my dear, you're so incredibly special. And you mean so much to me."

Kajika just stared in awe. Tears began to build in her eyes.

Li Ren took removed one of his hands from the wall, using it to caress her cheek.

"Kajika, please... say something" He looked into her eyes with a worried, anxious and almost scared expression.

So many things were going through Kajika's head at one time. Did this mean that he loved her? Does he want to marry her? Why is he saying this all of a sudded? And the most important, did she feel the same way?...

Kajika slowly began to speak,

"L-Li Ren... D-d..." She stuttered out nervously.

"What is it? please tell me." Li Ren's eyes were burning with such intensity, it was as if they could look into her very soul.

"Did y-you really mean what you said... I-I mean... Does that mean that you l-lo..."

He quickly interupted. "Do I love you?"

Kajika looked into his eyes and nodded... she looked at him nervously waiting for his reply.

"Kajika." He said with a chuckle. "The question should really be, when have I not loved you?"

Kajika looked at him, confused at his statement.

"My dear, I've loved you since the first day we met, all those years ago. Your smile, your honesty, your care for me helped to bring me out of the darkness that once over powered my heart. So, yes. I love you. But there has never been a single moment when I have stopped loving you." He looked into her eyes, anxious to see what she did next.

Tears started to fall from Kajika's eyes. She brought her hands up to her mouth. Li Ren thought she was crying out of sadness. He was turn to leave the room when Kajika suddenly jumped and wraped her arms around Li Ren's neck.

She pulled herself as close as she could to Li Ren. She was crying and talking at the same time.

"Kajika, I can't understand what you're saying..." Li Ren was shaking with nerves.

She looked up into his eyes. She was wearing the biggest smile he's ever seen on her beautiful face.

"I-I said me too! I love you too Li Ren! I always have, I can't believe I've never noticed. How could I not notice? I mean you've only been with me since we were how old, and wh-"

Li Ren brought a finger up to Kajika's lips, "You're babbleing. Slow down."

Kajika's face was flushed once more.

They sat there for what felt like an eternity, just staring into eachothers eyes. They both saw love reflected in the other's stare.

Their faces started to gradually get closer. They stoped when their lips were so close, they looked into eachothers eyes once more... Then they leaned in and shared their first kiss.

Kajika felt like her heart would burst from the amount of love and happiness she felt while kissing Li Ren. Li Ren wrapped his arms even tighter around her waist, wanting this moment to never end.

When they finally needed to stop for air, leaned in, their forheads resting against eachothers while they caught their breath.

Kajika was the first to speak.

"Wow." She said, bringing her hand up to her lips to touch were his lips had been.

Li Ren smiled "How long i'd been waiting to do that..."

Kajika smiled and wrapped him in her arms for another hug. Li Ren broke the hug, Kajika looking sad from the loss of contact with him. Li Ren started to step backwards, he cleared his throat. Kajika looked on with a confused expression. Li Ren started to kneel on one knee.

Kajika brought her hand up to her mouth in shock. Was he about to?...

Li Ren took Kajika's hand. He pulled out a small box. Tears started to fall from her eyes continuously.

"Kajika. My dear, my love. I want nothing more than to make you the happiest woman in the world. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Kajika was in histerics now. She collapsed to her knees. Li Ren ran to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Kajika. Kajika? What's wrong? Tell me..."

She looked up still crying, but smiling. She jumped and crashed her lips onto his once more. This time their kiss had more passion. It just felt... right. Kajika pulled away,

"I've never been happier..."

Li Ren looked at her, he still had the nervous look on his face.

"Does that mean?..." He didn't have a chance to finsish his question before Kajika tackled him to the ground. She looked into his eyes.

"Yes. Yes. YES! Yes I'll marry you Li Ren!"

Li Ren felt such happiness and pride in his chest at that moment. They kissed once more, both so happy and so content in this moment.

suddenly, they both heard a chuckle. They pulled out of the kiss and saw Kajika's father standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Burnsworth! um..." Li Ren went to sit up...

Mr. Burnsworth just kept laughing.

"About time! I thought I would die before you two got together! Haha! Looks like you did well Kajika! Congrats on winning the game!"

Kajika was confused. "But father, he wasn't one of the three you picked out for me?"

Mr. Burnsworth smiled. "Yes I know he wasn't one that I picked for you. But I only made up this game to make Li Ren jealous! I knew you two were perfect for eachother!"

"Dad, that makes no sense! Why would you-"

Mr. Burnsworth held up his hand to stop her words, "Don't question it daughter. Maybe you'll understand later... But that's not important right? We have a wedding to plan!"

and with that Mr. Burnsworth walked down the hall, chatting to himself about wedding plans.

Li Ren and Kajika looked at eachother. They would never really understand Kajika's father... But he was right, they had a wedding to plan. A life to live together and they had eachother. Thats all that really mattered.

Li Ren and Kajika kiss yet again, knowing that this wa just one of many to come.


End file.
